<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tainted With Hate by RikusKeyhole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424197">Tainted With Hate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikusKeyhole/pseuds/RikusKeyhole'>RikusKeyhole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Come Eating, Extremely Underage, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Mild Painplay, Molestation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Pedophilia, Porn Watching, Racism, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Shotacon, Spitroasting, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikusKeyhole/pseuds/RikusKeyhole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving a kid's life at the park, a teenager with some less than wholesome urges finds himself staring down the barrel of a racist's gun.  Follow Devon as he tries to regain some control over his life by any means necessary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Devon/Cody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. At First Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Woo time to dust off this account. This work was a lot of me sorting through some emotions about the whole current cultural moment the only way i know how: Making some sweet sweet problematic content. Hope you enjoy the ride.</p><p>Thanks to JannKenneth for betareading</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On a fateful afternoon Devon spots a boy that takes his breath away. When his crush is put in danger the teen's body moves before he can even think. Little does he know that no good deed goes unpunished.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's a gorgeous day, warm and dry with a nice breeze. Perfect for a jog, but Devon knows he would have been out here in far less forgiving weather. Devon loves this park. It's a bit of a hike and he can't afford a car yet, but for "some reason" he thinks it's worth it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slows to a stop near a water fountain and leans up against the nearby wall. Beads of sweat drip down from his recently edged up hairline. The tapered fade keeps the sides nice and cool but his curly hair feels oppressive after that last lap. His eyes are drawn, almost against his will, over to the playground. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Only one boy today. What a shame. But at least he seems cu- Stop it!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tears his eyes away and starts to slurp down some cool water. The tightly bound bulge in his shorts starts to soften as he pushes away the intrusive thoughts. He'd been dealing with them for over 3 years now, having started just before he turned 13.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He splashes some of the crisp water on his face. Wiping away the glisten of fresh sweat from his dark skin. He shakes himself dry and prepares to run when he hears a boyish voice cry out, "Wha- Help!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It only takes a second for Devon's eyes to lock onto the boy teetering off the edge of the slide platform. The kid is starting to fall backward and he can't find his balance. But just as he tips over and starts to plummet, Devon is already there to catch him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Whew. Close one there! That thing is high up hu-" The teen stops mid-sentence as the boy turns around in his arms. He's only holding him for 3 heartbeats. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the first, he takes in the boy's beauty. He can't be older than 7. And he's not even smiling but you can see the hints of his dimples. The sides of his head are shaved and the sandy blond top is kept short but messy. An adorable cleft chin matches the pout of a pair of luscious pink lips. "Wow..." escapes from the jogger's lips almost involuntarily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the second, the pair lock eyes. For a fleeting moment, it feels like they are connected and Devon can feel every emotion before it passes over his face. Now it's Devon's turn to fall, head over heels as the boy's emotions play out over his face one by one. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shock. Relief. Gratitude… wait no. Disgust. Fear. Anger?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the third heartbeat, his boy - NO - the boy calls out to be released. Devon complies instantly trying to figure out what he did wrong. And then it hits him. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh… I'm hard… ‘ </span>
  </em>
  <span>A wave of guilt and worry crashes through the teen as he hangs his head and starts to get up to leave in shame. He's sure nobody can see, but the boy must have felt it. He's starting to hold back tears knowing that the boy he's fallen for must think he's a monster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the 4th heartbeat, he's shuffling away about to break into a sprint when he hears it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's right, porch monkey. Go!" Devon stops on his tracks. And you can see every muscle in his body tense up. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck did he just say?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>"What did you just say?" Devon turned around with a fire in his eyes and an eyebrow raised in disbelief. He was sure he had heard him wrong… but what if he hadn't…</span> <span>No, he must have… At least he hopes.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Please don't do this to me. Lord don't let this angel be a demon.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>The boy stepped back in fear as the teen towered over him demanding an answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I-I said-" he stammered out. By the time he had gotten through the second word, it was clear to Devon that he was planning on saying it again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Devon yelled out, "We're going to see your father right now, kid". The little foul mouth turned to run and Devon yanked at his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a few minutes, but Devon was finally able to convince the kid he wasn't getting out of this. The pair made their way to a well-kept old house a few streets over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Devon storms up to the front and knocks four times. The door swings open to reveal a 40-something man with perfectly coiffed hair, wearing an open dress shirt and some jeans. His relaxed smile disappears as he opens the door. He looks Devon up and down before his eyes center on the boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cody get your worthless ass in here right this second!" He growls as he yanks the boy back through the frame. He moves to shut it, but Devon places his foot forward. "There's something you should know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The still fuming teen is keeping his voice measured and his fists clenched. The man nods and steps outside closing the door behind him. "Talk."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cody was playing at the park over there while I was jogging and he fell off the tall slide. I managed to catch him before he hit the ground, but he told me to release him." Surprise passes over the man's face upon hearing this, but he seems to be waiting for the point, "And after I set him down he called me a… racial slur."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A beat passes between the two as his father seems to be considering what he had just heard. Devon started, "Now I don't know who taught him to use that kind of-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That would be me." A malicious smirk dances across the man's face as Devon recoils in shock. "I was going to ground him before your story anyway. He should've been here to look after his brother. Maybe I'll take off a couple of days for putting an uppity coon in his place."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Devon can feel that rage eating away at him. He thought coming here to let Cody's dad set the boy straight was the right choice. But he was just another bigoted prick that would positively reinforce the young boy’s behavior. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Devon curls up his fist, ready to pounce on the guy. But his father's voice rings out in his ears. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Always de-escalate. Never let them make you resort to violence because you'll pay the price.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath that morphs into a sigh of resignation as he starts to back away from the man. But something in him pushes him forward again. Maybe out of concern for the boy he had fallen in lust with or maybe just because he feels it needs to be said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You should let him decide what he thinks is right on his own... " Devon stated calmly but hesitantly. The dad gets a wry smile on his face as he reaches behind himself to grab at the back of his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shhhh. I don't care what you have to say," He leans in real close, careful not to touch the teen at first. But then Devon feels a cold sensation against his stomach and starts to look down. A small handgun is pressed into his abdomen. The man's finger is already on the trigger. The teen panics and starts to jerk away but feels a stern hand come down on his shoulder locking him in place. He meets the man's eyes and sees how cold they are. Something in them tells Devon he's pulled that trigger before. The man's eyes dare him to make a move or run away. His father's words play in his head once again ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Never… give… Them...a…reason’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he stares into the eyes of the man that might be his killer in a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody's father smiles at the look of fear and whispers, "Since you saved my son, I'll let you off with a warning this time. If you ever put those monkey paws on my boy again, I'll kill you myself. Now get the fuck off my porch before I call the cops."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Devon turns and runs, not stopping for dear life out of fear his own was about to end abruptly. As he moves towards the park he starts to hyperventilate and his vision starts to get hazy. He only stops running through the haze to puke on the side of the road. Replaying the exchange in his mind over and over again. He can still feel the gun pressing up into his side. His hands get clammy and sweat pours down his face. And all he can do is keep running until he reaches home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later that night, Devon sits in his room still upset but less scared from his earlier encounter. He stares at the ceiling trying to get back to some sense of normalcy. His afternoon at home had been frustrating. He couldn't focus on games, he burned the food he tried making himself, and he chucked a book across the living room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He growls in frustration knowing that a nap is going to be impossible. He glances at the clock and realizes he had about an hour until his parents return from work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Screw it." He knows what would make him feel better. He logs onto his computer and pulls up a folder named "Homework" and clicks into another folder labeled "8th Grade". </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A slew of video files fill the screen and he picks one. As a 13-year-old Hispanic boy lights up the display, he frees his lengthening member. The boy on the screen starts to do a striptease shaking his hips as he pulls off his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Man, He's really cute. That old pedo had great tastes.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Devon smiles as he strokes his thick teen hard on. The boy, who isn't too much younger than our hero, turns around and starts lowering his tight boxer briefs displaying a couple of muscular globes… with a light dusting of hair between them. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit not again.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Devon throws his head back in annoyance and clicks back out to the homework folder again. He'd gotten his hands on the folders, labeled from pre-kindergarten up to 10th grade, by trading pictures of himself in a chat room full of pedophiles. One such pervert had asked for several special requests and Devon was happy to oblige. So he gave him access to what was now Devon's secret collection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Today sucked… Nobody could fault me for skewing a bit younger to burn off some steam….'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands shake as his mouse moves upwards towards the 2nd-grade folder. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>It's just this one and then I can go back to the legal...well less illegal porn tomorrow.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He selects a video after looking for a few minutes. The screen lights up. A 7 year old blond appears on screen. The boy on-screen is staring up into the camera from his knees. Half of his face is being obscured from view by a sizable cock leaking a bit of precum onto the cherubic face. His little mouth opens up with a grin and the man places the head on his tongue. The well-trained kid licks around the head and starts to bob up and down. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck that must be so amazing.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Suck daddy's cock, baby. Make me cum for you." The husky voice of the man comes over the speakers before giving way to a series of gagging sounds, grunts, and moans. Devon closes his eyes replacing the man cock on screen with his own in his head. He tweaks his nipples and works his shaft, spitting down into his palm every few minutes. But as he starts to get closer to his climax, the face of the boy changes in his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Cody? Why'd you stop?" He looks down into the eyes of the boy he's so taken with and they gaze back, filled with hate and defiance. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Make me, spear chucker!" The boy spits up into his face and a blinding rage takes over Devon. He roughly boxes the boy's ears and spits back into his mouth. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span>"Oh, I'll show you a spear." With that Devon lines up and shoots his hips forward pushing straight into Cody's throat. It's so warm and tight Devon almost shoots right there but he needs to make this little slut pay first. He pulls out and slaps the boy sharply, "That's for scraping me with your teeth. Next time, it'll be twice as hard." He pushes back in, not giving the kid time to breathe. His nuts start slapping against that cleft chin and his tightly trimmed pubes bash into the boy's nose with each thrust.</span></em> <em><span>Looking down, the teen can see him almost turning blue.</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He pulls back slightly and the boy gasps only for it to be cut off by his throat being roughly punched back into. Devon repeats this 4 times before he starts to shoot his fresh load into the boy's mouth. Only pulling out to aim the final shot directly at the boy's open eye. "Now go tell daddy that you got what you deserve." Imaginary Cody runs scared and Devon admires the way his butt jiggles up and down.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Devon opens his eyes to the biggest mess he's ever made masturbating. He's coated his chest entirely and gotten some on his keyboard. The video has long since stopped but looking down he's just as hard as before. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy Fuck. That was incredible. I felt so… powerful. And he deserved everything I did to him.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>A twinge of guilt comes along with that last statement but is easily snuffed out by the memory of the gun pressing into his stomach. He shakes it off in an instant and he looks at the clock. He still has enough time to get in one more video. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Going back up to the homework folder, his eyes shoot to the last folder "Detention". He's "avoided" the younger folders because guilt often kept him away. But this is the one folder that has ever truly repulsed him. He had only looked inside it once to find it had the most content in the collection. And after viewing half of a rape video he shut it off disgusted. But right now the idea entices him so greatly. He opens up the folder and starts looking for a video with a boy that looks like Cody. The sounds of wailing and begging start to fill the room as Devon begins to stroke again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small blond 9 year old wearing nothing but a purple collar is tied by a chain to a bed in what looked like a dank basement. Tears streak down his face and he’s blubbering nearly incoherently. A shadow passes over the boy but the man is still off screen. Devon can hear the man bark an order at the boy to "Shut Up!" The kid whimpers quietly but stills in pure fear. The boy's captor steps forward and looms over the boy. He's shown from the chest down, naked and hard with a sizable cock aimed at the small boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "Open." He orders not giving the boy a chance to comply. His fist rears back and swings into the boy's stomach. Devon flinches at the attack, but doesn't turn away or stop stroking. Guilt wells up in his stomach, but clearly his little head is thinking now. Shock crosses the kid's face before he starts to heave. A second later, a stream of white is flowing past the kids lips and onto the bed. After a glance at the ratty mattress, the man takes the boy's head and shoves it into the puddle of old cum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "Bad puppy," Even though the man's face never came into frame, he could hear the sickening smile in his words. This was a man that delighted in every bit of pain he inflicted on the small boy and he loved the camera. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow. He's … incredible.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "How dare you! I made all that just for you and you just puke it up? All right slut. You're going to eat up every last drop of my precious sperm. And you're going to do it before I finish." The man gloated as the boy desperately tried to shut his left eye so it wouldn't get jizz in it. While continuing to pin the boy's head, the pedophile manhandled the 9 year old until his rosebud was in view of the camera.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man picks up the stationary cam and brings it close to the boy's spread legs. As the camera approaches, Devon can make out bruises along the youthful thighs and what looks to be a pair of swollen balls hanging between them. The man makes sure to get a shot of the weeping child licking up the semen that had previously been in his own stomach, before focusing on the boy's bum. The pucker is tight but bruised and it's clear to Devon the kid had been worked on before this shoot. " This is why you only bum rape them once a week. So they tighten all the way back up and you can hear them cry just as hard the next time. I'm so lucky this little bugger wandered into the woods." He holds the camera with one hand and his boy basher with the other. He makes sure the shot can see the little brats face and he lubes up just a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please… I'll suck you good! I-I promise. Please Daddy. I love you Daddy. Please don't hurt me." The boy begs upon seeing the man line up with his butt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Silly boy. This is love. The purest form of love. Dom and Sub. Master and Pet. Pedo and Child." After that last word the man shoves his hips forward and you can see his head pry open the boys brown rim. Devon's not focused on that though. He's watching each expression of pain and anguish wash over the small boy's face and noting that no matter what the man does to the brat, he never stops licking from the puddle. That image burns itself into Devon's mind as his stroking speeds up. The man starts to yank on the chain connected to the boy's collar. Every time the boy gags and even sometimes adds to the pile, but he never stops licking. He watches the man slam into the boy for what feels like an eternity, reveling in the power he had over that boy. Devon was intoxicated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right you little slut!” He punctuates his thrusting into the tiny white ass with hard blows to the captive boy’s cheeks. Hard enough to leave bruises, Devon can’t help but hope. The teen shudders imagining the pain each thrust must cause when he hits the sensitive mounds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy’s gonna show you real love!”  With this the man starts to really choke the kid with the leash. Tiny hands reach up and try to pull the collar away from the boy's slender throat, but they drop quickly at the sound of a threatening growl. Daddy wants him to get back to work so he strains against the constricting collar to shove his face back into the putrid ooze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then one day I’ll get bored with your dried up pussy.” The child rapist groans loudly as the gasping boy tightens up and starts to shake from the lack of oxygen. His face twitches upward into a nasty grin and he gazes into the eyes of the hole below him. They’re starting to lose focus and Devon wonders if that day was the day the man is referring to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better finish your dinner fast bitch!” The kidnapper cries out as a wave of delight fires through his body loosening and tightening his muscles. He drops the leash and grabs onto the small hips with both hands. Devon can see the tip pop out, leaving behind it some thick white pedo seed before the man pushes back in with no mercy. That does it for the budding pervert and he feels his own cock start to spasm as the boy on screen gasps desperately trying to fill his abused lungs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One more orgasm and some cleanup later, Devon has started to feel empty again. The rush from imagining himself enacting his twisted justice is wearing off and he's growing fidgety again already. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘It's over now why can't I just-'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teen's moment of contemplation is cut short as soon as it begins when a knock sounds against his door. "Baby, you okay in there? You ain't left your room since we got back." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, Mama I'm f-ine…" He says unable to stop his demeanor from cracking even through the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pauses for a second before commanding with authority, "Open this door right now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It feels like he's wearing cement shoes as he takes each cautious step towards the door. He unlocks the door and slips it open to reveal a young shapely woman with a dark colored weave glowering at him. "Now tell me what's wrong."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"N-noth-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cut it out! I gave birth to you and I know when you're upset so tell me now or I'll start digging." Cece holds up a finger in front of him as if daring him to test her on this. He tries to remain composed and look her in the eye, but tears start to drip down his cheeks and he breaks into a sobbing fit. She steps into his room and guides him to the bed, wrinkling her nose up at the smell but not saying a word. She turns his face to hers and pressed their foreheads together. She looks into his eyes and just… breathes. Before long she can see him instinctively mimicking her actions just like he had as a young boy. Several minutes pass before her son's shaking starts to slow and his sobs turn to whimpers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let it all out, baby. Are you ready to tell me what happened?" And with that, the dam bursts wide open. He tells her everything that didn't relate to his… urges as he'd call them. He recounts how proud he was to save the boy, how upset he was at the slur, how much he wanted to deck the man, and how scared he was when threatened with the father's gun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He said he'd kill me…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Cece is rattled, she doesn't show it. She keeps her face calm as her son spills out of himself. When he seems to finish she looks into his eyes and speaks softly, "I'm so proud of you, baby. You did everything right. I'm so so sorry you had to go through that." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I should have let the kid drop." He says coldly, but from the way his lip quivers she knows he doesn't believe that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, you shouldn't have. And you can't think like that. That boy will probably grow up to be better than his father because you were there to help him when he needed it." She tries to soothe the boy as he lets out a morbid chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be so thankful for the two days less grounding he gets for insulting me. Bet he's gonna grow to be such a good guy." Devon spits with malice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cece pauses sensing there's more coming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...Mom h-h-he can't just get away with it… right? We can tell the police and get him arrested or get the kids taken away." He pleads looking up into her eyes and searching for any sort of comfort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well… since you were on his property and had your hands on his child… I don't think that'll work out, baby. And we don't know what he'll do if you try. I think you just have to let this go." She sighs and cuddles him as that pit in his stomach opens up again. Fear, anger, and heartbreak meld into one as he contemplates "letting it go."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>"I know it's terrible but it's the world we live in.</span><span> There wasn't anything you could do</span><span>. </span><span>You'll just have to avoid him and the boy. </span><span>Maybe you should stop running at that park.</span> <span>It's too far and t</span><span>here are plenty of places around</span> <span>here where you can</span><span>…</span><span>" His mother's words give way to white noise as he stares at the now empty screen where he had found solace just minutes before. He focuses his view on the only thing that had made him feel better, before screwing his eyes shut and blocking out the noise.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's shaken by the shoulder and looks up to see his mother with concern plastered across her face. A sad smile dances across her lips as she reaches down and caresses his cheek with a thumb. She pulls away with a white glob attached to her thumb and she slurps it up into her mouth with a teasing smile. "I'd offer you dessert to cheer you up but I guess y'already had some cake. So how about we order in; Whatever you like. You deserve it, my little hero." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tainted Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Devon's moment of bliss turned into an extended grapple with helplessness.  All he can do is take solace in his fantasies... Until one day it's not enough.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next few days, Devon is a shell of himself. He coasts through his summer days missing his daily runs, but not daring to go near that place again. He plays video games with friends, staring blankly as they crack jokes and goof around. He only really comes alive when locking his door, sitting at his computer and indulging in the "Detention" folder. As the depraved images flash across the screen, he imagines himself performing the same actions on Cody with the boy’s father tied up and forced to watch. It's like therapy, allowing him to release his pent up anguish and fear through his teenage cock. The rush of empowerment is temporary though and soon he'll be back to feeling terrible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>With each video, his thoughts began to shift and change. ‘</span><em><span>Jesus he's bleeding. You need to stop.’ </span></em><span>became ‘</span><em><span>God yes! Make it so that little fuck can't sit down for days.’ </span></em><span>And the beginnings of an idea formed in his brain.</span> <span>He might not feel better for long just from imagining his revenge. But maybe if he takes the boy himself...</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon his fantasy is looking more like a goal. His "plans" give him something to work for and strive at. Even if he would never go through with them. It helps to have a light at the end of the tunnel. But even as he starts to come back to himself his fixation grows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'If his dad won't punish that little bigot, then I'll do it myself!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>The raging bull of a boy fumes as he strokes his girthy cock. As he watches a drugged 9 year old get passed around a frat house, he thinks about how guys with his… urges were taking what they wanted across the world. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Apparently, some douche with a gun can get away with threatening to shoot a kid in broad daylight. Why should I hold back for the sake of others? I'm taking that boy for myself and nobody is going to stop me.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Doing a little recon couldn't hurt.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He navigates to Amazon and takes some of the allowance he had saved up to buy a hidden camera. His finger hovers in hesitation over the order button for a moment before he clicks to purchase. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit am I really going to do this…'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrive the next day, he ventures back to his jogging park. It's the first time he's been back to the park since he had run home that day. He feels a chill run up his spine and his breathing starts to become shallow. He reaches into his pocket and clutches the small camera. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm going to be fine. I'm not afraid anymore. I'm not afraid.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Repeating the unconvincing mantra, he goes to the fountain, splashes some water in his face, and leans back against the wall. This time behind the safety of his sunglasses he openly gawks at the grade schoolers playing on the jungle gym. He picks one and follows him with his eyes, savoring each time he bends down to pick something up and imagining what his hands would feel like running through the boy's hair.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Jeez, I want to lick the sweat from his neck and run my hand over that sweet baby bubble butt.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>A week ago - Hell - even a few days ago, he would have had these thoughts, but he would have tried to push them away.</span> <span>But now, compared to what he wanted to do to Cody, this was tame.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood watching with his bulge obscenely displayed but ignored or unseen by each passerby. Until a ginger haired boy of about 8 stops at the fountain turning his head to catch the stream. He locks eyes with Dev's not-so-hidden perv cock. Devon spots the boy and starts flexing it in his pants, letting the kid see how much bigger he was than his pathetic little cocklet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I should see if he wants a peek. I can give him something a lot tastier to slurp down.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>His eyes scan the distance looking for a parent that might be watching. But instead, his eyes lock onto someone else. Cody's father who was sitting on a bench near the playground and reading some sort of book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'If he's here then I can place the camera with no danger.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pulls down his cap and kicks off the wall casually strolling away from the park. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>What a waste to leave that kid. But maybe I'll see him again.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He retraces his steps back to the man's street. He had practiced the movement in his house over 30 times by now. He strolls past the lamp post on the opposite side of the street. The camera rests in his palm with a pad on the back meant to stick it to the surface. As he passes the post he grabs onto it pressing the camera to its surface. He holds tight for about 6 seconds and then moves on praying that it would hold itself up. He checks the stream on his phone and the video is clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mission accomplished.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next phase of the plan was to explore the woods that stretched from the park to behind this particular row of houses. He spends several days trying to find his way, but eventually, he charts a path that he could easily follow from his jogging route to behind Cody's house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>He waits nearly a month because he has to be sure. The father leaves every Tuesday night at 6 and returns Wednesday morning at Noon. ‘</span><em><span>18 hours. 18 hours that he leaves a 7 year old and a little brother unattended to.</span></em> <em><span>Nobody checks on them; he's just gone. I could go to CPS with this. They'll take those two away for child endangerment! They could get hurt on their own. Or some fucked up pedo could break in and have his way with them.’ </span></em><span>He feels his cock throb in his pants at the thought. Even in his wildest fantasies, he hadn't anticipated that what he wanted to do might really be possible. But that's almost a day. </span></p><p> </p><p><em><span>'A whole day to do anything I want to those boys.’ </span></em><span>A dreadfully rough video he had watched a couple of days before flashes through his mind.</span> <span>He imagines Cody on his back with his legs held up, bruises painting his torso, begging his savior not to. The brown mushroom head is rubbing over the rim of the boy who clearly hasn't been stretched properly. An enraged man grunts and yells incoherently from off screen as the cock punches through the rim with no mercy and bottoms out in one fell swoop. Cody's face contorts into a silent scream for a moment before he passes out. Devon's eyes roll back in his head and moans aloud at the thought.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Even if I pay for it, at least I'll have stuck it to that racist shithead. Next Tuesday. He's mine!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the night comes, he sends a text to his parents that he's going to a sleepover with a friend that night. Then he makes his way to the park in the late afternoon. He traces his steps to the house arriving with about a half hour to spare. His cock is throbbing and a grim smile is plastered over his face. He wonders what Cody will sound like when he finally pushes inside him for the first time. Not just a  fantasy fueled by teenage hormones and his “urges”. But a real flesh and blood boyslut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devon waits, perched out behind the house for the father to leave. He gives it another 20 minutes to ensure he doesn't return for anything. His pants fall around his ankles while he waits. A hand grips tightly moving up and down over his teenage boy basher until he's up to the edge and twitching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He puts on the ski mask he had ordered online and jumps the short fence. He lands softly but is still very wary of the crunch of the grass as he creeps up to the back face of the house. He pushes on the windows hoping one would slide open for him but they didn't budge. He moves over to the mat near the door and picks up a rock holding the edge of the mat down. He intends to smash in the window before realizing its hollow. Fiddling with it for a second, he's able to find an opening and retrieve the spare key. He tosses the rock back over the fence and pockets the key after unlocking the door. He might have a use for it later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He enters through the kitchen and can hear a TV playing in the distance. A light giggle sounds at one of the jokes and his heart flits for a moment at the sound of Cody's voice. He hasn't been soft for even a second since arriving at the house but he starts to drool from his little head at the sound of his soon to be victim's voice. First things first though, he had to make sure he wasn't caught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stalks down the main hall softly opening each door. Each open door reveals something new to the teen. Starting with an office clearly belonging to their father. His eyes sweep over the room, quickly noticing the huge confederate flag behind the deal's. But more interestingly, light is coming off the laptop screen suggesting it's unlocked. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm going to have to play with that.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next up was a bathroom. Pill bottles and thermometers are tossed to and fro as he rummages around one of the cabinets until he finds some Nyquil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small home gym with a thick coating of dust and a recently abandoned crib is next and then a boys room with two beds. He freezes at the sight of a boy sleeping in the bed. He doesn't yet have a name for him but the little tyke was nearly as beautiful as his brother. He's so tiny, definitely 2 years old and still wearing footie pajamas. A big stuffed bear fills the pale arms and the way it pushes his body up makes his cute little rump jut out. He keeps his wavy hair long enough to cover his ears and a lot of it stuck to his face as he slept. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'He must be a restless sleeper, good thing I brought this.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Devon rolls the toddler onto his back and pours some Nyquil into his mouth. The boy swallows on instinct and stirs, seeking out his teddy. He quickly settles after he turns on his side to use it as a pillow. He knows he has plenty of time and decides to wait here. He has to be sure that the Nyquil will keep him knocked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits on the side of the bed and places his hand on the covers near the boy. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit he's so young I have to at least taste him too. But I should wait… I saved up this load for his big bro.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Devon squirms in his seat while his hand absentmindedly finds its way to the boy's cute butt. He can't help but give it a little squeeze. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I mean, it wouldn't hurt to sample him for later… What kind of burgeoning boy-fucker would I be if I let a golden opportunity pass me by? I just won't cum for him.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devon fishes his cock out through his fly and lowers it until it's almost touching the knocked out boy. He nearly gasps just at the sight of it hanging over that lily-white skin. ‘B</span>
  <em>
    <span>y noon tomorrow, I'm going to be a full blown pedo and a toddler fucker.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>A sick grin broke out at the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tilts the head down further and rubs it against the boy's lips leaving a coating of pedo pre-fuck along the pink ridges. He can't resist even though he fears it will push him over the edge. He rears back and pops the head into the tiny mouth. It's so warm, moist, and honestly better than he ever could have imagined. Even drugged up, the daycare dicktease still has the instinct to suck whatever comes into his mouth. And with each stroke, Devon is pulled in a little more. It saws back and forth against the child's limp tongue, belching more clear sweet liquid into the squelching hole. The knowledge he may never get a chance like this again, drives him to capture the beauty of the moment and snaps a photo that he'll cherish for years to come. He pulls out with a loud pop the moment he feels an orgasm approaching, but couldn't bring himself to turn and leave yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand gently slides up the boy's body to the zipper at the back of his pajamas. He lowers it inch by inch revealing the boy's soft lean back until it stops just above those bouncy toddler mounds buried just below the fabric. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>No underwear he must really want it.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Devon smiles sliding a finger down through the barely exposed valley and pulling it back out. He holds it up to his nose and inhales the scent of fresh untouched, well mostly untouched, boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's all he can do to stop himself from cumming right then and there. Devon quickly pulls the onesie down and off the boy's shoulders manipulating his arms from around his teddy before placing them back. As the boy's not even one-inch kiddiecock comes into view, Devon is struck by the beauty of the sleeping form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reaches out and fondles the immature sack not yet producing anything, but oh so sensitive nonetheless. He moves up and places the cherub's little nub between his thumb and forefinger, stimulating it gently. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Give me your first baby bone. It's okay if you can't tell me how much you want it. Your body will, sweetie.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little shaft starts to rise and lengthen to about one steel-hard inch. The teenage kiddie fucker is so tempted to taste it for himself but he only has so long and that, he glances at the toddler's most intimate place, is more important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No point risking taking the bear and waking him up. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The crafty 16 year old looks around the room and finds a sizable stuffed dog. He retrieves it from across the room and lifts the boy, sliding it under his midsection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>That's right arch your back like a natural born slut. You were made to serve men like me.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Devon thinks as the boy's body adjusts to being positioned that way. He forces his legs apart revealing a soft pink hole the size of a dime closed tight and unmolested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'That needs to change. Once I finish with your brother I'm coming back in here to slam into you too. So let's get you nice and open for me.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Devon leans into the pale cheeks noting how nice his darker skin looked against the white canvas. He swipes his tongue up the sweaty crack and savors the flavor. Placing his lips up against the boy's unused cunt, he pushes his tongue forward trying to breach the rim like it was the wall of Ba Sing Se. He moves in a circular motion loosening it with each swipe and sometimes curling his tongue to make a point and spearing forward until eventually, he manages to break through. Pure uncut toddler boy dancing across his taste buds. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is what heaven is like isn't it?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly he pulls back feeling his cock spasm and throb. Knowing he needed to cool down, he pulls two fingers to his mouth and wets them. Starting with the first, he pushes in to the first knuckle but upon no reaction from the limp boy he smoothly slides in all the way. He moves it back and forth watching his coffee colored finger disappear between the untanned checks of the small tot. After a few minutes, he repeats the action with two fingers scissoring open and closed, kneading and sawing the muscle open so it would be ready to take the large cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, when I pull back, I can see into him from there. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The teen spits inside the open hole before restarting the stretching with a third finger. Nearly a half hour passes before he's finished. But when he extracts the digits, he can see the gaping toddler hole twitching trying to force itself closed. It was time to go take his prize and then he could come back here for dessert. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>That babyslut looks so appetizing. I can barely wait. But I know something that will be much much sweeter.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He snaps another pic with his phone and shuts the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He steps back out into the hall and walks towards the living room, careful not to make too much noise. Not that it matters. The boy is too distracted by the colorful characters on the tv to notice his soon to be assailant. But grabbing him from behind won't be good enough for Devon. He wants to see the boy's fear. He wants to make the boy feel just as afraid as he was with that gun pointed at his side. So he steps around the couch and stands directly in front of the television. Cody quietly observes the man in front of him with caution, resisting the urge to call for help. Until he reaches the eyes and the two of them are locked once again in this state of heightened emotion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody whispers, "It's you." Tears well up in his eyes as he frantically searches for an escape route. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devon smiles under his mask and palms his crotch. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>The fun is just starting.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cycle of Hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The moment of truth is upon him. Devon is finally going to take what he wants. And he plans to make it hurt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time for Devon to pass the point of no return. Hope all you horny fuckers enjoy this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span> "Cody. Look at me, Cody." He steps towards the panicking boy and thinks, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well fuck it he can tell who I am anyway.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>His hand comes up and rips off the mask so he can look the boy in the eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remember me? The uppity coon who saved your life?' Devon presses taking a step closer to the boy. Feeling himself throb he holds back a soft moan. Cody shifts right like he's moving to run, but Devon quickly follows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, you pretty little shit. You're not getting away. I run in that park everyday.  You know I can catch you." Devon laughs watching the little kid's eyes dart around the room. The boy's eyes reach the clutter at the side of the couch. He scrambles for the items and within moments Devon is lazily batting away a remote flying through the air at him. He dodges a keyring that skitters across the floor behind him. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if he'll look that scared when I push into him. If he keeps it up, I'll make him feel good at least.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Nice try stupid. You think you're gonna stop me? Your daddy won't come back and save you." Devon leers at the boy as he backs into the couch like a trapped animal. He's begun to mutter something but Devon may as well be tuning it out. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>That's it little, Cody. See how it feels? This is what I got for saving you. You owe me so much pleasure for my trouble.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Predator and prey are playing out a script much older than either of them. And Devon is so planning to devour the little bigot. The teen pops the button on his jeans as he steps closer. It's then though, that he begins to hear it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "... stupid, worthless shithead. I'm a stupid worthless shithead." The boy curls up into a ball as though he were expecting blows to rain down on him at any moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Hey! I was…"  Devon starts but drifts off quickly feeling a familiar pit open up in his stomach, but something is different this time. He continues to palm at his still engorged rod trying to focus himself. Guilt isn't going to win out this time… Not now… </span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Shit…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Helpless little Cody keeps repeating the same words over and over again as his breath becomes more and more shallow. The boy is shaking so hard you can see him moving the couch cushions. "Jesus, kid. Stop it!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody's shirt starts to dampen as he breaks out with a sheen of sweat and starts clutching his chest. Devon swoops into action on instinct. Having seen a panic attack before, he knows he has to calm him down and get him breathing normally again, but he has no idea how. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His arm grabs hold as he moves to the boy, pulling the small form into his lap. He places him so they're face-to-face and slowly moves his limbs so they are spread out. "Cody I'm only here to talk. I need you to breathe with me. Iiiiin... Oooooooout..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The frantic youth tries to demonstrate with their foreheads pressed together. "Please kiddo. I didn't want you to die. I mean, I don't want you to die." Cody continues to hyperventilate as tears stream down his face. And panicking Devon leans in wrapping his arms around the boy's midsection. The boy struggles at the grip, but the teen holds fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "I promise I won't hurt you." He whispers looking the kid directly in the eyes. In a moment of high stress, he loses himself and leans forward in a last ditch attempt. His lips capture Cody's in an instant and using his tongue he forces the kid's mouth open. A soft flow of air moves gently forward from Devon to Cody. And Devon could feel the boy inhale matching his pace and exhaling back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let's try that again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Within another minute or two, he can feel the boy's posture relax in his arms and the new tears stop flowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Does your chest feel okay now?" He mutters hesitantly. Cody gives a sheepish nod and Devon looks back into the eyes of the terrified boy. He feels that anger he had been holding onto spill out of his eyes. He still hates the boy's dad, but he can't bring himself to really hurt the scared child on his lap. "I can't even get revenge right." he says under his breath with a morbid chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "W-why are you here?" Cody quivers softly in his arms, genuinely confused at the teen's appearance. "Weren't you going to kill me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "No… of course not. Your dad threatened to kill me for touching you. I guess I wanted to hurt your dad by hurting you. It was stupid." Devon admits more to himself as he holds the boy he's still, against all odds, smitten with in front of him. Cody scoffs at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "He just wanted an excuse to hurt a ni-" Cody starts but catches the look in the teen's eyes before he finishes his sentence. "Er… you. He said if I left again you were gonna find me with your gang and shoot me. And that I would have deserved it for leaving his real son alone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Jesus Christ. I take it he's not a fan of yours. Was that your first panic attack kid?" Devon asks, still processing the last sentence in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody shakes his head sheepishly and says under his breath, "I know I'm weak and stupid. Thank you for saving me… Sorry I'm worthless to you now though." He hangs his head in shame. A feeling that he is very accustomed to especially around his stepfather. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devon lifts his face by the chin, "Hey stop that. You're not stupid or worthless. You acted like a shithead but that's your dad's fault, not yours. That's…" Devon sighs and lowers his head, "Your dad's fault. I'm sorry I was going to try and take it out on you. But you have to stop listening to his bullshit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What bullshit?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For starters, you shouldn't say anything he's told you about black people. We're not monkeys, we aren't all in gangs and we aren't gonna kill somebody just because they insulted us." Devon sighs exasperated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Oh…" the first grader says, looking as though he's lost in contemplation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't hate to tell you kid but your dad is a tool. He's been filling your head with lies about other people and yourself." Devon presses further. "And when somebody saves your life, you damn sure shouldn't call them a porch monkey. You should treat them with respect!" He shouts in a fit of anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody starts to shrink away again and Devon realizes his mistake. "I'm sorry. I just... I'm so mad and now I have nowhere to aim it, but that's not your fault. If you promise me that you'll start to treat people better, I swear I won't get mad at you. Deal?" He holds out a pinky and waits for a confirmation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small white pinky curls around his long dark one. "Promise. Can you tell me what else he's been lying about? I don't want to make people like you turn mean anymore." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guilt swallows Devon up upon hearing those words. "In the morning we can. For now let's get you to bed, okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody nods but doesn't budge, still worried about angering the older teen. Devon notices the boy cowering and places his hand under his arms. He gives a grunt as he hefts the kid up by his pits. Cody hangs there for a second, limp, before Devon pipes up, "Come on, you aren't gonna give me any help?" Cody hesitantly wraps his legs around the teen's waist. Devon smiles and pulls the boy's hands around his neck, taking the opportunity to move his own hands to the kid’s perky buns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are you going to sleep?"  The boy asks before they enter the room. Devon is about to respond when he spots Cody's younger brother face down and ass up, still open and waiting for cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Shit!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span> "Whoa. What did you do to his butt? Was that what you were going to do to me?" Cody hops down from his arms to go inspect the gaping flesh tinted red from the fast and hard abuse from earlier. ‘</span><em><span>Fuck</span></em> <em><span>it. I'm probably going to jail or worse after tonight anyway.'</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "I knocked him out with some Nyquil and got him ready for me to fuck after I fucked you." Devon says in one breath, understanding the gravity of what he had done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "What's fucking?" Cody asks, stripping off his shirt and looking around the messy room for his PJ bottoms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "It's when you stick your wiener in somebody else." The sleeping cyclops in his pants starts to awaken as he explains to the younger boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "And that will hurt him?" The boy glances up fully nude now, bottoms in hand without moving to pull them on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "If I make it hurt, but it can feel great for both people too." Devon starts to approach the boy to redress and put him to bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Then you should hurt him." Comes the matter of fact reply from the other side of the room. Devon turns just in time to see the jiggling globes disappear beneath the pants and grunts out, "What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you're angry at my daddy, he's the one you should hurt. He actually likes Thirdy.  If you do… can I watch?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>I shouldn't do this right? This kid is just as innocent as Cody.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>But the thought of hurting their father made him even harder than the view of Cody's bouncy cheeks did.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘He's not even awake; he'll probably just feel sore in the morning. He'd never even know… Come on! Just leave the kid alone. You've fucked up enough for one night.‘</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devon looks over at his crush who's staring at the gaping hole with a gleam in his eyes. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>...but he needs this too.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Okay. Or we could do it together. " Devon smiled at  Cody who seems to be taken aback by the offer. The look on the grade schooler's face morphs gradually from shock to intrigue. But that shifts back to shame in a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "I don't think I'm big enough though."  Cody pouts, pulling the front if his pj's out to gaze at his boycock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Let me see." The slender teen kneels in front of the boy excited to touch his little crush. The sides of the soft pajamas slide down revealing 2 short inches of a pencil thin tube resting atop a small round pouch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "I think you can do it just fine. He's starting to close up. Will you help me open him up again?" Cody forgets himself and beams at the idea almost vibrating in place from excitement. He grabs his limp shaft and starts to walk over clearly intent on placing it inside the toddler. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eager little fucker huh.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody feels a hand on his shoulder pull and spins him around stopping his approach. Their eyes lock as Cody displays a look of confusion. "You need to be hard first," escapes his new friend's lips as he leaned down and slurps up the short noodle. Devon is ecstatic finally here with his tongue caressing the adorable penis attached to his dream boy. A chorus of boy moans escape from his sexual protege's mouth like music to the pedoteen's ears. He can feel the little rod start to rise in his mouth and after a minute he pulls off with a pop and huskily commands "Now go fuck your little brother raw." Cody feels a playful slap on his ass as he turns back towards the tyke obscenely spread out over the stuffed dog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody hops up on the bed and crawls between his brother's legs. His hips are at the perfect height with him on his knees. He pushes the head down and lines up with the tight looking chute. With a nod of encouragement from his new teacher, his hips press forward and he pushes inside. It only takes a swift thrust to bottom out in the toddler, but to Cody, it feels like a century passes. The velvet warmth envelops his immature cocklet and he moans out loud. Looking back with pride at Devon he can see the teen has his phone out and is recording the sexy scene. Grabbing onto his limp brother's hips he grinds into him harder while mugging for the camera. "He feels so good!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now pull your hips back so just the head is in. Then slam them back into him. Give it to him hard my little pornstar! Make him sore in the morning. Together we'll make it so he can't sit for a week and then we'll do it again next week." Devon eggs the boy on while moving the camera around the pair. Capturing the slapping and squelching of the boys as his boy shows the younger brother no mercy. He moves the camera to the drugged boy's face, still and quiet with drying precum still smeared onto it. His pants nearly rip when he struggles to tear them off so he can get to his throbbing teen cock. He moves up so that his dick hangs near Cody's head. He uses his free hand to turn the boy's head and tap his lips with it. Cody's hips never stop moving, but he understands what his new mentor is telling him. The head of the dark teen cock pops in and an inexperienced tongue runs over it attempting to mimic what he had felt on his own. "Aaah Cody! I love you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy redoubles his efforts. His hips never stop moving but his mouth starts sucking harder and faster like he had found his true calling. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>This boy is perfect. Sweet and loving with just a bit of a mean streak for his baby bro. How did I get so lucky? I can't let him slip away. He's going to be mine; mind, body, and soul. Fuck if he keeps licking the head, I'm gonna cum so fast.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Cody keep going. I'm gonna squirt out some Pedo milk for you. I want you to be the first boy I give it to. My sweet beautiful little stud. It's gonna shoot out hard and fast so try to swallow it all. It'll make you grow big and strong, especially your little cock. So when you get to be my age you'll have a boner like this you can shove into any boy you like." The camera catches each flash of glee and pride on the boy's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cherry red blush creeps over the boy's face as Devon feels Cody try to nod affirmation, causing his tongue to slide against the head once again. "AHH! I'm gonna teach you so much more than what's right or wrong. You're a natural born boyfucker. Six years old and having your kiddie cum inside a little toddler. We were made for each other; To learn together. Make me cum and bond us for life"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘That's it baby. Hollow your cheeks and suck me harder. Your hair feels so good in my hands. Your eyes are so happy and bright. You can't stop smiling and I can see your little dimples as you suck me harder and faster. Your cute little pink tongue sliding against that chocolate colored head. The soft breaths you exhale on it each time you thrust your hips into the baby below you.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>"Fuck!"</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘I'm cumming baby. Don't let me down.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devon's hand locks in place behind Cody's head and the pair lock eyes again and Cody understands without a word. When the first volley of pedo sperm shoots over his tongue and into his mouth, Cody starts to think it's not that much. But then the floodgates open. Devon hadn't cum for nearly 3 weeks after he decided he was going to put his plan into motion. His virile teen nuts have been getting worked up over and over but never released. He'd fought through the exquisite pain for this moment of conquest and it was worth it. Cody only has a moment to savor the fuck snot, before another squirt joins it and then 2 more in rapid succession. If you had been looking, you couldn't tell when a squirt ended and when a new one began. Like drinking from a hose Cody starts to gulp down the hot jizz as fast as it came momentarily stopping his fucking and closing his eyes to focus on the task. He has to admit he kind of likes the taste: sweet and salty with a slimy gooey texture. It's so awesome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels like an eternity passes before the stream stops. Devon catches his breath, looking down at the white boy who has his eyes screwed shut. A little of his sperm had escaped to the side of the boy’s cheek but he had swallowed nearly all of it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He wanted me in him that bad and he took it all. Wow…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thoughts are interrupted by a swipe of tongue over his sensitive piss slit. "You got it all buddy. You did so good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Cody opens his mouth and releases the head. He's almost pouting as the still semi hard prick moves out of his lips. "I've got one more surprise for you. But don't forget to keep pushing into that little fuck hole. Get him nice and ready for me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devon slides down putting the boys face-to-face as Cody starts to fuck again in earnest, still teetering on the edge of his first orgasm. A soft moan erupts from his mouth only to be cut off by Devon's tongue, licking up the trail from the side of his mouth and pushing it back in. The teen explores the younger boy's mouth in a passionate embrace pushing their tongues together, delivering the lost bit of flavor back to his new charge. His free hand moves down from the boy's head to his plump little butt. With a gentle push, he helps guide Cody into a much faster fucking rhythm and he can feel the response immediately. Cody pulls back with a groan and whispers that he has to pee. They lock eyes again as Devon leans back in before capturing the boy in another kiss. Cody's body is on fire and his focus is slipping with each prodding movement of his excited new friend's tongue. He can't hold it back anymore, but who cares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quake starts at Cody's groin and moves throughout his body. It's like nothing he's ever felt before. Muscles he didn't even know he had were tensing and releasing. And he was mewling softly into Devon's mouth through the whole experience. His hips stop and his whole body relaxes all at once. Devon pulls back just in time to see his boy's face screw up for a second and then he hears a small trickling noise. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit! He wasn't kidding. He really had to pee. He's so sexy and giving. He lubed me and his baby brother up.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody smiles up at Devon as he pulls back out leaving a gaping hole nearly overflowing with hot boy piss on display. "Did I do good?" A twinkle in his eye told the teen that he already knew the answer but wanted, maybe needed, to hear it. His little penis, still arching upward, squirts out one last burst of pee that arcs up and lands on the younger boy’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Yeah baby, you were amazing. Look over at what you did to the toy. You filled him with a load just like I did to you. And you got him nice and ready for me to fuck him hard. After I taste my sexy boy's load." Devon leans past the now blushing boy and slurps some of the fresh boy pee that's gathering around the rim of the gaping toddler hole. Some has already spilled onto the bed but they can deal with that later. He places his lips around the fuck chute and tilts the tykes hips back. It's like taking a shot of his little stud. The crushing pressure against the bed alerts him to the fact that he's gotten hard again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Are you ready to see how a big boy fucks when he wants to make it hurt?" Devon coos at Cody whose face is still in a state of bliss after his first cum.  The boy gives a small nod looking up into the teen's face, a newfound admiration and appreciation in his eyes. "Can you help me push it into your brother?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lazy grin on the boy's face spreads even wider as Cody sits up. Devon's hips are lined up but his erection is pointed skyward. Cody pulls down on the turgid rod and releases it. A giggle passes his lip as it slaps the teen's abs spraying a small amount of pre cum when it makes an impact. Devon lets out a laugh and wiggles his hips around pulling away from the grasping hand and daring the boy to catch it. After a minute of trying, he slows down and lets the boy capture it in his grasp. In one slow movement, his little head is dragged over to the open hole still lubed up with Cody's juice. Devon spits on the head and tells Cody to spread it. Once coated, Cody places the head at his brother's hole and moves his other hand to his mentor's dark globes. After groping and kneading the muscular flesh for a second, Cody pushes them forward mimicking what had been done to him only minutes before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time Devon feels something beyond anything he could have imagined courses through his body. To put it in a word: ecstasy. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god. Oh, Fuck. He's so tight and hot and wet. It's like his greedy little toddler tush is sucking me in. Hungry for the man cock that's gonna punish him. Fuck, Cody. My Cody is right there watching me, pushing me in deeper. Sodomizing his baby bro with his lover's thick black babyfucker. What did I ever do to deserve this?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A slap against the muscular cheek shakes him out of his stupor. A signal that it was time to put his money where his mouth is. His hips shoot forward until about half of his cock is shoved into the tight hole. He worries for a second that it may have been too much and cranes his neck to see if the toddler had stirred when he hears a disappointed grumble, "Can't you fit more?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Crap I'm letting him down. He wants to see me disappear into his brother's butt. Fuck being careful. This is for Cody. My Cody.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Devon smiles and says one word in response, "Yep".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gurgling noise sounds from the tight boy cunt as the big pedo sausage pulls back and hammers forward again. Slamming forward, he pushes deeper and deeper with each thrust. Inch by inch until after another minute of pushing, his pubes finally made contact with the fucked out mounds. Cody gasps aloud and reaches between them, prodding at where the pair are connected. He pushes on Devon's abs and makes him pull out a little. The little sadist delights in watching him slide back in the hole gripping the pole for dear life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "He's gonna be so sore in the morning!" Cody grins so hard and rears a hand back and slaps his brother's right cheek. Devon can feel the ripple around his cock as his boy spanks the little fuckslut. With every slap, his hole tightens up on reflex and it squeezes a new drizzle of pre cum into the tight colon. "Hit him, Devon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devon matches the slap on the left cheek, feeling the flesh jiggle under his touch. "Harder!" The command hangs in the air for a second before he complies. His second strike leaves a huge red mark on the boy's pert buns. Cody hoots with glee and Devon repeats the action on the other cheek. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck I can't take this anymore. I have to cum.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devon grips the tiny hips roughly digging his fingers into the soft flesh and starts to pound in earnest. Slamming into the sensitive flesh with reckless abandon. Cody's little rod hardened again and Devon directed him to stick it in his brother's mouth for a good sucking. The pair spit roast the slender rug rat looking into each other's eyes. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>That's my boy. My little 1st grade Nepiophile. Make that boy your bitch like you were meant to do. Fuck, I'm so excited to see what you get into. This greedy little hole is begging for my hot load, but I'm gonna save it so that we can cum at the same time. Your little breaths are getting more and more haggard. I hope he's sucking harder each time I slap against those tiny cheeks. His bruises, splashed across his little baby buns, are going to be so pretty. Like an art project by you and me. No matter what happens next, you and I will always have this moment.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair start to tense up at about the same time. Each having their second orgasm with the babe between them but staring directly into each other's eyes. It's just the two of them connecting for a beautiful moment. Both sets of eyes are spelling out a message of wonderment. Devon, deeply in love and Cody, exuding awe and kinship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A spent pair of boys pull out of each end and Devon asks if Cody needs to go again. Cody smiles and starts to aim before Devon tells him to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Hold it in till we have him dressed. We need to cover our tracks. So first… we need to clean out his little butt." An impish grin breaks out on Cody's face as he dutifully follows behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Can I try it first?" Cody pipes up excitedly and without waiting for an answer he places his lips against his brother's tight ass. Devon can hear smacking sounds as the boy starts to suck out their combined fluids. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>That's right, little man. Eat our loads right up. I can't believe I found a boy so adventurous and open.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Cody slides back, a small mix of piss and cum bubbling at the rim before starting to sink back down the tunnel that the pair had pried open. Devon moves quickly and pulls the limp boy back onto his lips, sucking out the remaining mixture and savoring the taste. He and Cody swallow in unison before Devon swirls his tongue around the rim to get up anything left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Delicious right?" He nods to the budding perv and Cody grins hugging into his side. After moving the small boy and the stuffed animals to the floor, Devon pulls the onesie from the side of the bed and holds it up over Cody's crotch. "Let it out, baby." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Cody's face screws up and a stream starts to flow wetting the crotch of the onesie and soaking through into the blanket beneath. They dress the tot back up and put him in the middle of the wet stain. "Now we let him soak for a few minutes and then you can push him off the bed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Really?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we're gonna have to explain the bruises. When he wakes up he'll think he wet the bed and fell out of it. He just got out of the crib right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh huh. A couple of months ago."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you can be the hero big brother that helps him hide his mistakes so he doesn't have to go back in diapers or the crib. You keep his secret… and he doesn't tell Daddy that you let your older friend stay over on Tuesday nights."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody leaps into Devon's arms, this time wrapping himself around the teen without hesitation, and kisses him. Pulling back after a few seconds of dueling tongues, he leans in to ask, "Can we do a fuck where it feels good for both of us soon?"</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Retribution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a long road, the boys have finally reached some sort of normalcy. With the end of summer approaching Devon has to do something to ensure he can continue to see them. And the risk is definitely going to be worth that look.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> "AH! He looks like he would have a tight little ass. Don't you think?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devon opens one of his eyes to look at the boy Cody was pointing out. It's almost hard to hear the boy over the sound of his little butt pumping up and down on the teen's rod. His eyes move past the familiar toddler sitting crisscrossed in front of the tv to the screen. A black haired toddler boy with piercing green eyes flashes across the screen as Cody squeezes his boyfriend's dick. The pair love watching TV with Ant aka Thirdy. When the tot watches shows full of kids his age, the older boys can't help but pick out the boy they would love to fuck together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody will start the episode for his little brother and then suck his older boyfriend through the theme song. Once the colorfully dressed man steps out to be surrounded by little boys and girls, Cody spreads his cheeks and slides down his tall, dark, and handsome boyfriend’s cock. He is so proud that he can finally take him to the hilt with no pain. There's something so erotic about the duo watching a bunch of 2-4 year olds dance around and play games while Devon sodomizes the 1st grader. And to top it off, he is doing it only a foot away from the even younger baby brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Devon, I'm close!" Cody moans and Thirdy turns to look, fidgeting where he sits. Devon notices and smiles at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Cody, I think your brother might like some cream." Cody sighs as Devon makes short thrusts right against his immature prostate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Thirdy, if you want some, get over here! You know what to do." The 2 year old pads over, leaving the tv show forgotten in the background. He strips off his tee shirt and bares his chest to his big brother. He stares openly at where the two were joined in pedophilic coitus. It's been 8 weeks since Devon first slept over and Thirdy has really started to enjoy their play. He trusts the older friend of his exalted big brother implicitly and since he started coming around Cody has been so much nicer to him. He looks up at his elder brother's face and giggles, watching the way it contorts in pleasure. Cody scowls at the sound and leans forward to nip at the toddler's swollen nipples. The tiny masochist gasps at the sensation of acute pain and he can already feel his little knob start to respond. The little inch long tool starts to tent the colorful briefs that stuck to his cute little bubble butt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devon smiles, watching his boys get along. Thirdy has really taken to the pain Cody loves to inflict on him after that first night. Everything had gone according to plan and the tyke felt he owed the boyfriends a great debt. So on Devon's 3rd night over, the pair decided not to drug him. Since then, he had been made aware that to get pleasure, he had to endure some pain. And his rapidly developing toddler brain has already begun to link the two. Devon had even noticed the boy get hard and paw at his undies after stubbing his toe on the couch a week prior. The only thing Cody loves as much as feeling the big black rod slide between his cheeks is making his little brother hurt. But honestly the boy has softened greatly to the toddler, instead shifting a lot of his malice to the man in their lives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fuck, he clenches his butt every time he bites into Thirdy or squeezes his tiny sack. I'm gonna cum so fast watching him play with the little toy. I made a sexy little toddlerfucker out of my crush. And I got to spend the last month of my summer letting him ride my dick once a week.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Devon relished his Tuesday night/Wednesday morning routine knowing it was his final Tuesday before school started again. He still had a few hours left until their father returned and he was relishing every second of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bend over." Devon and Cody each command their young charge at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Jinx!" Cody calls out as he pulls himself up and off his lover's shaft. His hole is red from the prolonged abuse and gaping open just a bit. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Haha the little minx is winking at me.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cody goes to his hands and knees with his little brother doing the same, showing off a bruised and abused hole to match his big brother’s. Cody knew his small bone wasn't going to hurt his baby bro anymore so he had to get creative. He pulls a trio of digits together and spits onto them knowing he's not going to give the little shit any more lube than that. He waits for the familiar feeling of Devon's pedo prick at his back door and shoves his fingers in his brother’s fuckchute at the same time. Thirdy cries out in shock but hesitantly pushes back like he's trying to get more into him. The 6 year old molester mimics the action when Devon's dark chocolate rod bottoms out in his colon. Each boy lets out a loud groan and the sounds of sex once again envelop the room. Devon saws his hips back and forth, listening to the slapping sound of his balls against the elementary schooler. Cody pinches and stretches the darkened rim of his little brother each time his ass makes contact with Devon's pubic hair. He even leans forward once to leave a small hickey between the two cheeks. A naughty grin breaks out on his face knowing it will cause the boy pain every time he sits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Devon, I can't hold it anymore!" Cody starts to shudder and shake, tightening up around the older boy. Devon grits his teeth and tries to hold out as long as he can, but within 2 to 3 strokes, he too starts to fill his lover up with thick white seed that he saved up for his special little slut. It feels like an eternity before he stops cumming in the boy and the whole time Cody is staring at him over his shoulder. Brown and blue eyes locked in a loving embrace. Devon stays in until he softens pulling his thick black head out and wipes it on the body's pale cheek. "Alright kiddo, come get your cream."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The budding cum connoisseur crawls over, still on his hands and knees, and shoves his tiny face into the bubbling mess of a pucker. You can hear him loudly slurping from his brother's chalice when a soft gurgling sound rings out. Devon glances over to see Cody concentrating hard and realizes what's happening a second too late. A loud fart splatters the still warm teen sperm all over the tyke's face. Cody laughs out loud seeing the mess he's made, but Thirdy just takes a deep sniff and goes "Mmmm nice" before giggling like a madman. The tot delivers a quick nip to the plump rear in front of him mimicking the older brother's fetish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two cuddle up together in a giggling fit while Devon snaps one last picture for this sleepover. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm gonna have to find a way to make a photo album of our nights together.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay you two we have to get ready, so quick breakfast today an-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Awww but we want your pancakes!" Thirdy sniffles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Cody rubs his back and whispers, "We can have them next week. We have to make sure Daddy lets Devon keep coming. " </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Okay. I do love Uncky Devon." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devon smiled at the sight before continuing, "We'll do flashcards while you eat, and then we'll get ready for when your daddy shows up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys hop up and run to the pantry to grab their favorite cereal boxes. Devon retrieves them some bowls and a milk carton, now pretty intimately familiar with the kitchen. Once they're set up at the kitchen island, Devon reaches into his backpack and pulls out some homemade flashcards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifts a card depicting a Hispanic man. "So what can we call him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Cody raises his hand first while swallowing his mouthful of fruit loops, "Latinx?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Good! Thirdy, do you have one? " He asks hopeful. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>He's gonna get it right this time I can feel it. ‘</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Bea-" he starts to say, then stops remembering Devon's words about mean names, "Ummm, Mexican?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Yes, but only if you know they're from Mexico. I'm proud of you for not using your mean words." The toddler beams at the praise from their compassionate caretaker. "But you want us to say them today, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Today is a special occasion so you can say the mean words for black people," Devon smiles thinking about how much fun it will be to watch his daddy's face in a few hours. "Sometimes the three of us can say them when we're playing too, but only after you guys get all of these right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody is looking forward to that. He loves when Devon slips up and tells him how much he likes shoving his coon cock into his cracker ass. It makes the boy feel like their relationship is even more forbidden. He's so excited just thinking about it he fails to hear Devon's next prompt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Cody?" A hand lands on Cody's shoulder as Devon squeezes gently to reassure him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry just… thinking." Cody prays he isn't blushing, still hesitating to tell Devon he wants to do more raceplay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Nervous, huh? We're gonna be okay. Today is gonna go just fine." Devon smiles warmly at the boy and puts away the cards. "We'll do this next time I watch you. Let's finish breakfast and get ready." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kids quickly scarf down their breakfast and run off to get their things. The proud perv smiles as he watches them scamper off so excited. He moves the bowls into the dishwasher and goes to join his charges.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of hours pass and the clock strikes 12. The trio wait in their positions for the sound of the slamming door. That and a loud disgruntled sigh ring out through the halls and only moments later, Cody nearly falls over running to meet their father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "C-c-com-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Spit it out dumbass!" The man grumbles out in frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Your Office! Ant got hurt in your office! You have to come quick!" Cody attempts to grab his dad's hand and pull him, but the well dressed man shoves him aside running to go save his favorite son. As soon as he's out of view Cody smiles and brushes himself off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The concerned father bursts through the door of his office to find it empty, pristine even. Everything is as it should be except one thing is out of place. A large chair colored a gorgeous brown, comfy and soft he really splurged for the thing. The thing is, he knows he left it facing his desk. He's about to step inside the room to investigate when the creak of the chair turning reaches his ears. His eyes immediately spot the smiling face of his little boy, but his sigh of relief gets caught in his chest when he realizes the rich brown his son's nude body was making contact with wasn't his comfy leather chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devon smiles at the father's horrified face and runs his hand down over the toddler's soft skin. Starting at the boy's head, he runs his hand through the wavy blond hair flowing down, past his ears. When his fingers leave the mop and start to brush against his cheek, the boy purrs and nuzzles into them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devon's shoulders move up and down in a silent chuckle while the man in the doorway stares at the coupling in shock and awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark fingers dance down to the boy's neck and start to play with a purple collar around the little pain slut's neck. He gives it a soft tug and the tyke's thin nail jumps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thirdy's father gasps almost in time with his boy as a grim look of recognition crosses his brow. Devon follows his eye to the collar and he plays with it between the slim fingers; a not so subtle threat to strangle the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen's fingers moved over the pale white skin, somehow left untouched by the summer's harsh rays, to the boy's right nipple. The rosy nub is already hard and clearly somewhat bruised from all the attention over the summer. He gives it a sharp twist and he can see the father start to jump to action at the sound of the boy's pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momentarily parental instinct overrides judgement as the distraught father advances through the room at breakneck speed. He’s halfway across the room before he hears a loud metallic noise and stops. He cautiously glances back over his shoulder to see Cody holding his pistol aimed squarely at his back. The safety is off and the pale finger is held steadily against the trigger. The sneer adorning the boy's face is infuriating to the boorish man, but he stops his approach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "They aren't done yet, Dad. Now stand against the wall." His hand is heavy as he gestures towards the far wall of the office. His father moves slowly and carefully, never dropping his glare at his elder child. You can see the rage in his eyes, but he’s biding his time. His attention is only drawn away at the sound of whimpering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Harder please." Thirdy moans and pulls the fingers that were starting to drift down over his stomach, back up to his left nipple. Devon complies with a rough tug and coos into the boy's ear, "Good boy. I'm so proud of you. Who's my pretty little white boy toy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "I am, Uncky Dev. I'm your dirty Thirdy." The boy isn't reading from a script. All he has to do is show his daddy the fun stuff Uncky Dev had taught him and Cody. And daddy is watching intently. He's grinding his teeth and his knuckles are white from how hard he's clenching his fists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "That's my boy." A loud crashing sound echoes through the room and Devon's attention is drawn away. He almost bursts out laughing watching the blood drip down the man's fist into the hole he made in the wall behind him. </span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Ooooh did I touch a nerve? Let's see how far I can go.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chocolate colored fingers release the cute, swollen nub and start to trail down the stomach, trailing his nails down and leaving thin lines of red skin behind them. His fingers reach the hard little cocklet and stroke up and down the tiny shaft. His index finger swirls over the little acorn as he listens to Thirdy moan and whine into his ear. He chuckles at the grimace plastered on the crimson face. Delighting in the helpless Patriarch watching his baby cry out in pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Cody give me the gun! Right now you little shit." The man barks as he clenches and unclenches his fists. He's not even looking at Cody, his eyes are fixed on his little boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Make me... bitch!" Cody shoots back with a voice filled with malice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody's abuser tears his eyes away from the teen molester to stare into the boy's face. "I'm gonna beat you black and blue for that, you little pussy. You better not fucking hesitate and you better be goddamn certain you hit because if you don't-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "You can't get to him before I can turn someone else blue." Devon cuts off the man's rant and rests his hand back on the collar. He flexes his fingers a few times to show he's serious, then leans down to whisper in Ant's ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Baby, why don't we show your daddy how much you can take. Pull your feet up." The tot giggles as he pulls his legs up and rests them on the armrests of the chair and the view of some dark meat rooted in the no longer pristine rosebud comes into view. Nostrils flare and jaws go slack… well one jaw, but it's the one jaw that matters to the vengeful teen. Devon bounces the boy on his lap once just to make sure the dad can see that he's really 7 inches deep in his baby boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Hello Anthony, we haven't been formally introduced. My name is Devon and I saved your son's life a few months ago. You threatened me with… that gun my boyfriend is holding on you and called me a…what was it?" Devon flexes his cock through his very practiced speech, relishing how helpless the man is to stop him from molesting his most precious child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "I think he said uppity coon." Cody volunteers with a rye smile aimed at the man’s cold furious eyes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Oh yeah, that's right! Uppity! Uppity! Uppity!" He lifts Thirdy on his lap by the torso and slams the small boy back down onto his shaft each time he repeats the word. "Haha, this little bugger loves playing on my monkey bar" Devon winks at the man who seems to be internally screaming as a vein pulses very visibly on his neck. He's looking between his sons rapidly clearly trying to figure out if he can take the gun before Cody could fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "You don't want to do that AJ. Can I call you AJ? Just so we don't get you and little Ant here confused. I know how much your namesake means to you." Devon lifts an open laptop onto the desk in front of him. The screen comes alive with a view of the man's financial records. "But-" Devon stops in surprise as he watches Anthony's face change. The rosy color he's been enjoying on AJ's visage drains in fear. The man’s pupils dilate and he shifts his eyes around the room rapidly in a panic. But what’s more telling is how just a second later the man tries to straighten up and appear nonchalant. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Knew I'd struck gold.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But if you hurt me or either of MY boys then you're going to go away for a long time. You really shouldn't leave your PC unlocked. People can get all kinds of private records." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Cody I think he'll stay where he is. Bring the gun to me and why don't you help your little brother. He's twitching like he needs to get his tingles." Devon notices the way the small boy is trying to grind back down onto his thick rod and so does Thirdy's father wincing at the sight but actively trying to stay calm and collected. Devon runs a finger over the little sack below the boy's stiff one incher. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>It's okay, kiddo. You can cum soon. I just need to work your daddy a bit more.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody shifts backward slowly, still aiming at his father, but moving closer to the safe-haven of Devon's presence. Anthony keeps his eyes boring into Cody. His face is a mask of eerie calm, but each time the boy takes a step the man taps his fingers into his side. But on the fourth tap a visible tension leaves his body. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Either he just gave up or he's realized now’s not the time to strike. Is he baiting me? Or did I break him?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Cody reaches the pair, he exhales in relief and hands Devon the gun. And a distracted looking Devon places it on the table close enough that he should be able to reach it in the case of trouble. As Cody starts to move the younger boy up and down on his lover's meat, he nods at the tyke to signal he can start using his words. Before Thirdy can choke out an expletive though, their father pipes up through gritted teeth. "What do you want? You can have my fag kid but keep your pa- your hands off my son." Devon's smile drops for a second at the way he describes Cody, but he'll make him regret that with time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Seems like you aren't in a position to make demands. Unless you want to take more nigger dick than your sons do daily. Federal prison will not be kind to you. But maybe you'd like that? What do you think, Ant?" Devon peers down at the toddler being bounced on his schlong. He laughs in his head when out of the corner of his eye he sees that crimson hue starts to return this time accompanied by a look of object horror. The bigot is fidgeting in place, muttering quietly enough that Devon can't hear, and almost hyperventilating at the remark. It puts Devon at ease to see the prick is off his game again. But the joy from moments before pales in comparison to when Thirdy starts speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Daddy you should try some nigger dick. It feels so good. I l-love a nasty spear chucker pushing his whole big spear in me. He- Oh yeah! He pushes in so deep and fills me up with coo c- "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Coon" Cody interjects to correct his little brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Coon cum! It's so tasty too! Daddy, you can taste some out of me after if you want. I love eating it out of Cody when Uncky Dev makes it." Thirdy grunts out between moans. The little kid is excited to finally share his big surprise with his beloved daddy. His dad on the other hand is a mess, his face flushed with rage and terror. He's frantically looking between the gun, the laptop, his son and his captor. His nostrils flare like a caged animal, but Devon can't resist rattling the cage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmm... Daddy, he's so tight. Your balls pumped out a magnificent little cracker fuck toy. He's a perfect little pet for me and his big brother. The little cum dump has taken to my cock like a honkie to square dancing." Devon mocks and prods knowing he has the old man by the balls. Little Ant starts to shudder and shake and cries out in sweet release. Devon locks eyes with the hateful man and stares into them as he feels each little pulse, shake, and squeeze. A toddler trying so hard to milk his pedo sperm out while his Daddy looks on with death in his eyes. It's everything Devon can do not to jizz when he feels a soft hand on his cheek. Cody moves his face up to suckle on the brown boy's neck, "You missing me, Cody? We'll be done with your racist prick of a father soon and then you and I can go make love in his bed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devon lifts Cody's chin to join their lips and the two begin to move their tongues back and forth in a sensual dance. His hand slides away from the fucked out toddler crushed between them and down the elder brother's back to grope at his pale mounds. A long dark finger slides into the boy's valley and Cody can't help but moan into Devon's mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see AJ lunge forward at the gun on the desk with a loud self satisfied laugh. Oddly Devon doesn't make a move and just continues to make out with the boy. AJ reaches the pistol in an instant. A sickening grin is plastered on his face as he swings the gun towards the teens head. His finger flies to the trigger and with a swift pull… Nothing. Devon chuckles into Cody’s mouth while AJ pulls the trigger twice more in confusion before clarity washes over him. But before the teen can react he scrambles for the laptop. Devon pulls away, reluctantly breaking his kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "You fucked up AJ. Maybe now I won't put in the code to stop that info from sending to the IRS. They're gonna love you in prison, you know. Embezzlement is like the only thing a white man can actually get put away for. Man, I’m almost jealous I won't get to fuck your bigoted ass first. If you want to keep your nice house and fancy car, I'd suggest you keep me alive to stop that from happening." Devon thrusts up into the limp toddler's tush rapidly. He wants to seed the boy fast to taunt his daddy. He can hear Cody whisper loud enough for his dad to hear, "Seed my baby brother you big African god. Show my baby bro that he's nothing and push in your superior sperm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Fuck you! You stupid Nigger! All I need is to destroy this piece of shit and kill you! " AJ lifts the laptop over his head with intent to smash it. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>What a pathetic man. I thought it would be much harder to break him.‘</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Sure… if you think that'll work you can risk it. Or you could listen to what I w-want. Sorry one second. Mmmm take my load you little fuck! " Devon grunts as he gets even harder for a moment and his head starts to spew fresh salty semen into the young boy. He pants and cuddles into the little sexpet for a moment before pulling him up and placing him on the desk ass up. "First you're gonna eat my load out of little Ant. And then you're gonna call my mom and tell her you want to hire me to babysit the boys after school every day." He pauses waiting for the sound of the laptop smashing, but the man seems to be listening and weighing his options.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "And because you tried to shoot me, I'm adding this in: Every day you get to choose. Either I can fuck your bigoted ass or I can take it out on both your boys. I especially love to do so with precious little Anthony the 3rd here." he illustrates this by running his finger around the open rim of the boy, taking a glob of cum and holding it out on his thumb for the disgruntled father. "Lick it up if you want to stay free." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a pregnant pause in the room and nobody moves for what feels like an eternity. Then reluctantly, the older man leans closer to the teen. Devon watches a large pink tongue snake out to taste the negro nut. The old racist grimaces at the taste but doesn't say a word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Who's the fag now?" A sick smile breaks out on Devon's face as the laptop begins to come down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "I thought so… Come on, Cody. Let's go fuck in his bed while he cleans out your brother. And Thirdy make sure you tell me if he doesn't eat it all." Devon turns behind him to grab the big confederate flag on the wall. "This will make a great cum rag." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "And you won't be needing this anymore!" Devon grabs the laptop from the shattered man as they pass by him on the way to the door. “I’ll send you some pictures to make it up to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Bye Uncky Dev! Have fun!" The giggling boy lazily calls out to the lovers while they exit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "We will, Peanut. We will." Devon assures leaving the boy as his father's face approaches the open hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the pair have traveled some distance down the hall Devon exhales and proclaims, "Holy shit he bought it! Oh my God I thought we were dead there for a second."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "You what?!" Cody looks at him like he was a crazy person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "It's okay. We're fine he believed the stupid code lie. I saw it in a movie once. I just… had to outplay him. And I couldn't have done it without you baby. You were ruthless and brave and oh so sexy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Shut up! I just followed your plan. I didn't do anything special." Cody blushes at the praise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "If you didn't sell it he would have killed me in a heartbeat. I owe you my life… and I know how I can repay you." Devon smiles and wiggles his eyebrows. He and Cody lace fingers as they approach their new room excited about what their future may hold.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much to everybody for reading this and enjoying it. It was a blast to write! And believe me I'm definitely coming back to my boys soon. </p><p>Thanks so much to my good friend JannKenneth for betareading the whole thing! You were a massive help and i super appreciate all of it.</p><p>If you like my stuff DEFINITELY Go check out his long running series The Taibted Ones here!</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365313</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>